Distributed computing networks, such as enterprise networks, may include a significantly large number of computers upon which are installed various assets, such as software programs and products. In certain enterprises, network administrators, information technology (IT) managers, or the like (collectively referred to as “IT management”) are required to manage the configuration of assets installed on each computer. For many reasons, managing each asset individually may be a non-viable approach. Therefore, a centralized configuration management solution is needed.